


escalation

by orphan_account



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Intercrural Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 08:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Martin is the last person Jon would have expected to be so good at teasing. Martin is soft, and he’s sweet, and he fusses around Jon like a mother hen, and if Jon had ever actually put a great deal of thought into it he thinks he would have assumed that sex with Martin would be about the same.





	escalation

**Author's Note:**

> set in some kind of nebulous post-s1, pre-'everything going to paranoia shit hell' period

Martin is the last person Jon would have expected to be so good at _teasing_. Martin is soft, and he’s sweet, and he fusses around Jon like a mother hen, and if Jon had ever actually put a great deal of thought into it he thinks he would have assumed that sex with Martin would be about the same.

(not that he _had_ put a great deal of thought into it, even if he’d admittedly put more thought into it than was probably appropriate about an assistant)

When this had started, with Jon falling asleep at his desk one evening and Martin waking him and that proceeding somehow into kisses, it had been the kind of soft and sweet thing he would have expected from Martin. And it had stayed that way for days, too, Martin patient and slow and ever-so-caring, until Jon had gotten desperate enough to, come the end of the day when Tim and Sasha had gone home, pull Martin into the room he’d stayed in after Prentiss and press up against him and _plead_ , flushed and embarrassed with it and feeling half his age in his desperation.

Martin had been gentle with him at first, but he’d also been testing, Jon realizes now. He’d tugged at Jon’s hair and gripped his hips tightly and must have been listening to the noises Jon made, because he’d escalated it gradually until they’d reached their current state; Jon bent over the bed while Martin fucks his thighs in a rough, demanding rhythm without ever touching him. Every time Jon tries to touch himself Martin pushes his hands away, and after the fourth or fifth time he leans across Jon to pin Jon’s hands to the bed by his wrists, which also has the effect of pinning Jon against the bed more effectively under Martin’s weight.

Jon shudders and makes an embarrassingly desperate noise of protest, trying to squirm himself into a position that he can get off in.

“ _Please_ , Martin,” he bites out, but Martin just presses down on him more and shushes him quietly.

“I know you want it like this, Jon,” he says, the tone much too gentle for someone who’s _torturing_ him like this. “You like being—” He punctuates the next part with a particularly hard thrust, “—used like this.”

Jon can’t actually deny it, which is the worst part.

Or, at least, it’s the worst part until Martin stops abruptly and says, “Right, Jon?”

He’d almost be able to believe it was just innocent concern, except that when he turns his head to get a look at Martin’s face, Martin is flushed and out of breath but smiling in a way that says he knows exactly how much of a worse torture the stopping is compared to what he was doing before. Turning his head back around, he mumbles out his agreement indistinctly, face buried into the bed.

“What was that?” Martin asks behind him, still completely still.

Jon hisses through his teeth, but lifts his head enough to be audible and says, “I said— I said yes. I do— I do like it.”

Martin is moving again immediately, draping himself more heavily over Jon as he fucks between his thighs and leans in to breathe in his ear, “Good boy. Such a good boy, Jon.”

Between the movement and the pressure over him and the shudder that runs through him at the praise it’s abruptly too much for Jon. It’s too much and he’s coming without being touched; shuddering and gasping his way through an orgasm that feels like it goes on forever, with Martin murmuring increasingly breathless praise into Jon’s ear until he comes himself, painting Jon’s thighs with it and then practically collapsing onto Jon. He’s too heavy for it to be entirely comfortable, but the weight is reassuring despite the discomfort because it’s firm and real and it’s _Martin_ , Martin pressed down on top of him and breathing heavily into his ear as his own breathing starts to return to normal.

(eventually they’ll manage to progress to lying on the bed proper and Jon will have to reassure Martin that no, he’s fine, he can handle bearing someone’s weight on his back for a few minutes, but for the moment he just settles himself as best he can in an uncomfortable position and listens to Martin’s breath in his ear and thinks things that are much too incoherently affectionate for someone like him to put into words)


End file.
